


Tease

by UniquelyCommon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial, F/M, Goodbyes, Sakura is frustrated, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku Week 2018, Sasuke is also smug, Sasuke is such a tease, Sexual Frustration, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyCommon/pseuds/UniquelyCommon
Summary: Before a short parting, Sasuke takes the time to give Sakura a teasing goodbye present.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 43





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This was written originally for Sasusaku Week 2018 Day 6 with the prompt being "Favorite Cute Moment" (although it ended up more smutty than what was probably intended).
> 
> I had this posted on my Tumblr only and am just now deciding to upload my old fics on other platforms before I take a temporary leave of absence from the Sasusaku fandom.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

They were alone at the gates of Konoha, the sun at its peak on the horizon. Sakura was seeing him off to a week long mission, a carefully made bento in her hand.

They had just uttered their goodbyes as she held up her lips expectantly, a faint blush adorning her pale skin, a shade nearly akin to her rosy hair.

He tweaked his perfectly arched ebony brow up at her, a mock smirk plastered all over his face, and a playful challenge in his eyes. It was then she realized that he was going to deny her. He was such a tease.

“ _Shannarou_ , Sasuke-kun, let me kiss you!” She whined, pouting her bottom lip in the way she knew he could never resist. Every time she ducked forward to capture his lips he would effortlessly swerve out of the way. Frustration was written all over her face for being denied what she wanted the most. 

He chuckled at her attempts, low and bassy, the kind of sound that reverberated through her body, sending delicious chills up her spine. His laugh rarely graced her ears, but when it did it seemed to seep into her soul, causing every nerve in her body to spark into flames. 

She looked up at his eyes, those deep, endless pools of onyx, and saw amusement, but also a dark hunger brewing. She shivered under his heavy gaze. One minute he was there and the next he vanished, flash stepping behind her. He grabbed her arms in his large hand, twisting them behind her and securing them in his grasp.

She could feel his hot breath, dangerously close, fanning the shell of her ear, nearly a hair away from touching. His deep, musky, masculine scent was overwhelming and she struggled in vain to get away. 

He lowered his lips to her neck, brushing them softly from her ear to chin, then her chin to her protruding collarbone, every so often stopping to dart his tongue out to taste the saltiness of her skin.

“Don’t tease, Sasuke-kun.” She groaned out, quivering partly because her neck was a known ticklish spot, and because wherever his lips and tongue grazed paved a path of fire under her skin that traveled to settle in her core.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” his voice was low and husky. He jutted his pelvis against her backside for emphasis and she nearly moaned out at what she felt there.

Finally giving what she craved he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, his lips swooped up and captured her in a searing, open-mouthed kiss. 

Shortly after he broke away he swung around to depart, grabbing his forgotten bento off the ground; leaving her breathless, flushed all over, and her clothes and hair in a ruffled mess. In the end she had gotten what she wanted but he still had the upper hand.

As he walked away, a masculine pride hanging over him, he groaned at the fact that he would be unable to fix his situation until after arriving at his first checkpoint.

_It was going to be a long day._


End file.
